Save me
by JuviaSwaan
Summary: Hermione detesta su trabajo, pero tiene que soportarlo para poder pagar las terapias de su pequeña Charlotte, quién a pesar de tener 4 años nunca ha dicho palabra alguna. Draco lo perdió todo en la guerra, solo le queda su orgullo, con el que buscará recuperar el prestigio de la familia Malfoy. Nunca sabes lo que estas buscando hasta que lo encuentras.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:**

Este es mi primer fanfic, en realidad no solo eso, si no la primera historia que he escrito en general, siempre he tenido muchas historias en mi cabeza pero nunca he podido plasmarlas en palabras. Me gusta mucho leer libros y por supuesto fanfic, he estado en el fandom de Harry Potter desde hace años y leído Dramione también desde hace años, estoy feliz con las parejas canon, pero el Dramione es uno de mis más grandes OTP de la vida, simplemente no puedo superar esta relación. Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que disfruten de este primer capítulo.

*Esta historia se sitúa 6 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Algunos de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el séptimo libro no pasaron en este AU, tales como la muerte de un personaje muy querido que estoy segura que todos se darán cuenta de quien hablo.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas como parte del Universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo se lo he pedido prestado. Las demás ideas extrañas son solamente mías y de mi cerebro freak.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Se despertó exactamente a las 5:59 am, un minuto antes de que sonará su alarma, como venía haciendo desde hace 5 años, aunque desde hace 4 no tenía que despertarse solamente ella, sino también esa pequeñita que desde que llegó a ella había sido su motivación para vivir y aguantar el trató que le daban en el "Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica", a pesar del prestigió que había obtenido después de su activa participación en la guerra, repentinamente luego de convertirse en madre soltera los tratos hacia ella comenzaron a cambiar, al parecer no era bien visto que tuvieras un hijo fuera del matrimonio, tonterías, los prejuicios en el mundo mágico no iban a terminar nunca.

Después de ducharse y vestirse para un nuevo día, Hermione fue a preparar el desayuno para ella y su hija, a pesar de poder cocinar con magia ella siempre prefería cocinar su propia comida, sobre todo porque quería que Charlotte supiera lo que era el sabor de la comida hogareña, le recordaba a cuando ella era una niña y su madre cocinaba para ella, extrañaba mucho a sus padres, fueron una de sus más grandes pérdidas durante la guerra.

Luego de terminar los hotcakes y ponerlos en la mesa, puso agua para su café y fue hacia el dormitorio del fondo, donde se encontraba su princesa que dormía profundamente, era el ser más bello que había visto nunca, su viva imagen, salvo por el color dorado de su cabello, que era rizado como el de ella, solo que el de la pequeña no era un descontrol como el de su madre y también estaba el color de ojos, los ojos de la niña eran de un precioso azul claro, eran tan expresivos, Hermione había aprendido a leer todo lo que sentía su pequeña con solo mirarla a los ojos, ya que, por alguna extraña razón Lottie no había dicho palabra alguna desde que nació, habían sido 4 años de absoluto silencio.

Movió uno de los pequeños rizos que surcaban la cara de la pequeña y se acercó para besar su frente, así era como la bruja más brillante de su generación despertaba a su hija, Charlotte se retorció entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos, cuando vio a su mamá en frente de ella sonrió, así era como decía buenos días.

−Buenos días, cariño. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa la castaña a la rubia− ¿Lista para otro día de diversión con los Weasley?

Lottie asintió con ganas.

A pesar de que Hermione tenía un puesto bien pagado en el Ministerio, su salario se iba en el psicólogo de Charlotte, después de haber visitado distintos sanadores en el mundo mágico, ninguno había podido explicar porque Lottie no hablaba, no era un problema físico y no servía de nada someterla a hechizos en su cabeza que podrían afectarle gravemente, por lo que Hermione decidió probar con un psicólogo infantil del mundo muggle, había estado llevándola desde hacía casi 1 año, y por fin descubrieron que tenía, se trataba de un Trastorno de Ansiedad Infantil, llamado "Mutismo Selectivo". Charlotte era una niña muy inteligente para su edad, pero había algo que le impedía comunicarse verbalmente, era una decisión de ella no hablar, según el especialista probablemente se debía a algún episodio traumático que pudo haber tenido Lottie cuando era más joven, pero hasta ahora no habían podido averiguar a qué se debía, Hermione no recordaba nada que hubiera podido afectar a su hija de esa manera, lo que la frustraba demasiado.

Debido a que el salario de Hermione se iba en el psicólogo de su hija, ya que la diferencia entre el dinero muggle y el mágico era muy grande, no podía contratar a una niñera, sin embargo, Molly Weasley, aquella señora que la había acogido tantas veces en su casa, era una segunda madre para ella y amablemente cuidaba a la pequeña en su casa mientras ella iba al trabajo.

Después de desayunar con su hija, ya que la duchaba por las noches solamente tenía que vestirla, aunque ella en realidad no hacía mucho, Lottie había aprendido a ducharse y vestirse sola a los dos años y medio, aunque aun así a Hermione le gustaba ayudarle. Lottie se vistió con un vestido rosa claro de holanes y su mamá le hizo dos coletas en cada lado, se veía como una muñequita.

Tomo su bolso y la mochila de su hija, donde guardaba algunos juguetes, todo lo que Molly podría necesitar si ocurría algo y por su puesto libros, ya que la pequeña Charlotte hace unos meses había comenzado a leer y le encantaba, se notaba que era hija de su madre. Se encaminó hacia la chimenea que estaba conectada a la Red Flu y se trasladaron por medio de ella a la Madriguera, al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue a Molly que ya las estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa y un plato de galletas.

− Buenos días dulzuras ¿cómo están la niña más linda de todas y la mamá más trabajadora que conozco?- Les saludó Molly con alegría.

−Ese puesto te lo llevas tú Molly –río suavemente− ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has tenido noticias de Ron?

Molly bufó−Ni me hables de ese muchacho, tiene una semana de vacaciones y no quiso venir, según él necesita practicar duramente porque ya se acerca la temporada.

−Ya conoces lo terco que es cuando se trata del Quidditch.

Ron al terminar la guerra había tratado de convertirse en auror, pero debido a la gran fama que con junto Harry ganamos, se le ofrecieron un contrato como guardián en el equipo de Quidditch "Chudley Cannons", a Harry también se le fue ofrecido un puesto como buscador, pero él no aceptó, prefirió seguir con su sueño de ser auror.

Ella y Ron después de la guerra probaron un tiempo tener una relación, pero se dieron cuenta de que su cariño se confundió, no estaban enamorados, se amaban sí, pero solo como un hermano y una hermana lo hacen, por lo que su noviazgo duro muy poco y ahora se le veía pocas veces al pelirrojo, ya que se la pasaba viajando. A pesar de todo seguían siendo los mejores amigos, incluso cuando se enteró del embarazo de su amiga de toda la vida y que el padre no iba a hacerse cargó, le pidió que se casara con él, le dijo que él cuidaría a Lottie como si fuera su hija, pero Hermione no aceptó, no era necesario que Ron hiciera esa sacrificio. Y al final todos los Weasley trataban a la pequeña como si fuera una de ellos, la adoraban, sobre todo Fred y George, los gemelos se la pasaban jugando con ella y haciéndola reír, en verdad estaba muy agradecida con esa familia, les debía mucho.

−Lo sé querida, pero podría tener un poco de compasión por su madre, todo lo que he hecho por él y es así como me paga, no lo he visto desde hace meses. –Suspiró dramáticamente.

−Sabes que él te adora, simplemente el Quidditch es su pasión y le gusta hacerlo lo mejor posible. Es genial que al menos alguien disfrute de su trabajo. –Dijo lo último con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

−Hermione, si realmente no soportas ese trabajo deberías dejarlo – le reprendió la señora Weasley – encontraremos la manera de seguir llevando a Lottie con ese doctor muggle si verdaderamente está ayudándola, pero tú no tienes que hacer tantos sacrificios.

Y claro que el doctor estaba funcionando, a pesar de que aún no conseguían que Charlotte hablara, se había vuelto más alegre, más abierta con los demás, seguía siendo muy tímida, sobre todo con los desconocidos, antes de su terapia no sonreía tanto, ni trataba de comunicarse con los demás, pero ahora era diferente, el doctor la estaba ayudando y claro que haría los sacrificios que fueran, tener que aguantar a unos magos elitistas no era nada comparado a la felicidad que le producía el bienestar de su hija.

−Estoy bien Molly, solo tengo que soportarlos 10 horas al día, 5 días a la semana, puedo aguantar.

−Eres admirable Hermione.

−No es nada que cualquier madre no haría por sus hijos. –Bajo la mirada y sonrió hacia la pequeña que estaba sostenida de su mano, quien se veía ansiosa, de seguro moría por probar las galletas de Molly, eran sus favoritas, en esta casa la consentían demasiado.

−Creo que es hora de irme, no puedo permitirme llegar tarde. –Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente. –Te quiero mucho Lottie, cuídate y obedece a Molly ¿está bien?

La niña asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo, después se soltó y fue directo a la señora Weasley, quien finalmente le ofreció una galleta la cual aceptó gustosamente.

−Nos vemos Molly, gracias por todo, vendré a recogerla a las 5 como siempre.

−Claro que sí querida, cuídate y no trabajes demasiado. – La mujer le sonrió.

La castaña se despidió con la mano y desapareció por la chimenea.

Al llegar al Ministerio, exactamente 5 minutos antes de las 7:00 am, su hora de entrada, subió al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Hermione trabajaba en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, tenía un puesto respetable, ya que las autoridades seguían agradeciendo su colaboración en la guerra, con ellos no tenía problema, los problemas eran con sus demás compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría magos viejos y brujas chismosas, que se dejaban llevar por los prejuicios y lo que según la sociedad del mundo mágico era inmoral.

En el camino a su oficina pudo darse cuenta de las típicas miradas despectivas que le daban cuando ellos creían que no se daba cuenta o también los típicos mormullos con comentarios desdeñosos que hacían como si ella no escuchará. La hacían rememorar su época en Hogwarts cuando los Slytherin hacían lo mismo salvo que llamándola ramera en lugar de sangre sucia o lo que sea que se les ocurriera, ni si quiera podían ingeniarse con buenos insultos, al parecer la gente no madura con el tiempo.

Pasó por el escritorio donde se sentaba su secretaria, Emma, era una muchacha muy linda, que llevaba poco más de 6 meses trabajando para ella, era de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba bien, a decir verdad eran buenas amigas, la chica era muy responsable, no tenía ningún problema con ella, salvó tal vez el hecho de que era una cotilla de primera. Al llegar a su lado, la rubia saludó a la castaña con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo.

− Muy buenos días Hermione ¿ya te has enterado de las nuevas noticias?

− ¿Qué noticias? – A pesar de que a la rizada no le interesaban mucho los chismes, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, era algo que llevaba en ella desde niña, siempre que tenía una duda o alguna inquietud no podía evitar preguntar, además de que el cotilleo de Emma siempre era una divertida distracción, nunca sabías con lo que iba a salir esa mujer.

−No puedo creer que siempre seas la última en enterarte de todo ¿ya olvidaste que nuestro Jefe de Departamento regresó a Brazil ya que le ofrecieron el puesto de Ministro de Magia?

−No, no lo había olvidado, así que asumo que tus noticias tienen que ver con el nuevo Jefe de Departamento, me extraña que estés interesada en algo como eso, creí que solo te interesaba quien se estaba acostando con quien.

−Hermione, Hermione – suspiró Emma como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 5 años – me decepcionas, sabes que esas cosas no son mi prioridad. – De repente su semblante se puso muy serio. – En la cima de las cosas importantes se encuentran los jóvenes ricos y guapos, obviamente.

La castaña rodó los ojos, francamente no entendía ese afán de Emma en soñar que algún día iba a encontrar su príncipe azul, en los últimos meses había estado saliendo con tantos chicos creyendo que todos eran el amor de su vida y al final resultaban unos imbéciles queriéndose aprovechar de ella, la chica era muy inteligente pero era tan noble y confiada que todos jugaban con ella, aunque era admirable que aun así no se rindiera en la búsqueda de su otra mitad.

−Ve al grano Emma.

−Claro, claro jefa, olvidaba lo amargada que eras algunas veces.

−Emma… − Se estaba exasperando.

−Ya, ya, lo siento. – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – El punto es que escuché que nuestro nuevo Jefe de Departamento es un joven heredero muy reconocido y guapo, que había estado trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia los últimos 5 años, al parecer gracias a él las relaciones con Londres y Francia se afianzaron mucho y decidieron ascenderlo y trasladarlo de nuevo a Londres. Gracias a Merlín que lo hicieron así nosotras podremos disfrutar de tal hermoso paisaje.

− ¿A caso lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién será? – Pregunto algo escéptica Hermione, ni si quiera Emma podría enterarse de tal información, de seguro que todo era muy confidencial, según la última junta que había tenido con todos los directores del departamento y el Ministro, el nuevo Jefe no iba a llegar hasta la próxima semana y no había querido revelar ningún nombre, según él quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Hermione detestaba las sorpresas.

−Por supuesto que no Hermione, pero yo sé de estas cosas, tengo una excelente intuición cuando se trata de jóvenes exitosos y solteros.

Hermione rió. En verdad está chica era todo un caso.

−Ni si quiera sabes si está soltero.

−Ya te dije, yo sé de estas cosas. – Dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione se encaminó hacia su oficina para otro largo día de trabajo, realmente las ocurrencias de su secretaria y amiga le hacían los días laborales más llevaderos. Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a elaborar un informe sobre un menor de edad que habían descubierto haciendo magia solo porque quería impresionar a una chica muggle.

−La juventud de estos días es tan irresponsable… −Dijo para sí misma y abrió los ojos de golpe. – He sonado como una anciana amargada.

− ¿Necesitas algo Hermione? – Se escuchó la voz desde afuera de Emma.

−No, no, todo bien Emma, gracias – Hermione suspiró, realmente necesitaba relajarse, con tanto trabajo y los insoportables de sus compañeros su carácter estaba empeorando, esperaba que con un nuevo Jefe las cosas cambiaran, si era tan maravilloso como lo había descrito su amiga tal vez podría mejorar algunas cosas para que el Departamento fuera más efectivo y no se atarearan con tanto trabajo.

Lo que Hermione no imaginaba es que la llegada de ese joven heredero si iba cambiar las cosas, pero no solamente a su trabajó, sino también a ella, iba a poner su vida patas arriba, los cambios no siempre son buenos pero son necesarios.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Se que tal vez los primeros capítulos les parecerán un poco aburridos, pero los necesito como introducción, después se pondrá lo intenso.

Espero que si les gustó me dejen un review, ya que si no veo ninguna reacción pues no veo razón alguna para actualizar.

¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad! Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos virtuales, solo tengan un poco de piedad, es lo primero que escribo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo lo tome prestado porque estaba aburrida y quería jugar un rato. Lo que no reconozcas ha salido de mi extraña cabeza.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Draco Malfoy suspiró cansado, su vuelo se había atrasado y llegó a Londres más tarde de lo previsto, detestaba cuando las cosas no salían como las planeaba. Podría haber volado o simplemente aparecerse, pero le había agarrado el gusto a algunas cosas muggle, como volar en avión, a Draco lo relajaba. Sí, Draco había superado su prejuicio contra los muggles y la pureza de la sangre, la guerra lo había cambiado al igual que a todos, aún seguía creyendo que era superior a muchos pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la sangre, simplemente él era asombroso en comparación a algunas personas.

Se apareció en la Malfoy Manor al anochecer, realmente odiaba volver allí, le había prometido a su madre que volvería y cuidaría del lugar que había sido su hogar por tantos años pero era muy difícil, le traía recuerdos que no quería rememorar. Había enviado un día antes a su elfina doméstica Tiny, para que remodelara la casa totalmente, entre más cambios hiciera mejor.

La mansión que se encontraba en Wiltshire seguía siendo igual de imponente por fuera, un sendero flanqueado por arbustos que te llevan a un par de grandes verjas de hierro forjado, la entrada que delimita los terrenos de la mansión.

Malfoy entró al lugar y apreció los cambios que había hecho Tiny, realmente se había lucido. Había optado por una decoración minimalista y elegante, en el vestíbulo se podían apreciar unos pequeños sillones verde esmeralda que rodeaban la gran chimenea que había sido su refugio cuando era niño y no podía dormir, siempre bajaba y encendía la chimenea, le gustaba ver el fuego arder. Los cuadros de sus antepasados no los había quitado, los detestaba a cada uno de ellos por imponerle un camino del cual nunca quiso ser parte pero le parecía una falta de respeto, simplemente los ignoraría. Lo que más le gustaba era que esa enorme alfombra, donde 6 años atrás su tía Bellatrix había torturado a tantas personas, había desaparecido. Le había pedido a Tiny que la quemara y que bueno que lo hizo, probablemente no hubiera podido dormir con todos esos recuerdos que le producía cuando la veía.

Subió a su habitación, fue el único lugar que había querido conservar tal y como estaba, era el único lugar que estaba limpio, nunca nadie había entrado más que él y los elfos que limpiaban el lugar, ni si quiera sus padres tenían permitido el acceso.

El cuarto apenas era alumbrado por un pequeño candelabro que colgaba del techo, a Draco nunca le habían gustado los lugares muy iluminados. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba una enorme cama con dosel, tenía un juego de sábanas con los colores de Slytherin, al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba una puerta que llevaba a su enorme baño y vestidor y en el lado derecho se encontraba su pequeña biblioteca personal. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, la comodidad de su cuarto sí que la había extrañado, era de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía en su zona de confort.

Había sido un largo día, después de haber estado trabajando en el Ministerio de Francia durante 5 años, bajo el apellido de su madre, Black, se había construido una enorme reputación allí, era muy determinado en todas sus decisiones y siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría, por lo que todo mundo recurría a él cuando querían una solución para sus problemas, todos sabían que venía de Londres, pero nadie sabía en realidad quien era.

Por lo que se sorprendió hace unas semanas cuando Shacklebolt había aparecido en su despacho ofreciéndole un alto puesto de trabajo, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. No creía lo que estaba escuchando, al parecer Kingsley tampoco entendía que estaba diciendo, pero según él, Draco era la mejor opción que tenían, él había viajado hasta Francia porque había escuchado muchos rumores de que alguien de la familia Black estaba trabajando en el Ministerio Mágico de ese país y era altamente respetado por todos allí, nunca se hubiera imaginado que en realidad se trataba de él joven heredero Malfoy, cuando había llegado y se había encontrado con que el joven al que todo mundo recomendaba era Draco no lo podía creer y había estado a punto de volver por donde había venido pero al parecer realmente necesitaba ocupar ese puesto y no había otra opción mejor que él.

Claro que no la había, pensó Draco. Iba a rechazar la oferta amablemente, no le interesaba para nada volver a Inglaterra, pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y esta era la mejor manera de lograrlo, que mejor que recuperar el prestigio de los Malfoy trabajando en el Ministerio, por lo que al final aceptó.

Mañana iba a ser su primer día de trabajo y él sabía que sería largo y pesado, no desconfiaba de sus habilidades pero por lo que Shacklebolt le había dicho había unas cuantas personas que probablemente no iban a estar muy contentas por la decisión que el Ministro había tomado, verdaderamente a Draco le traía sin cuidado, pero sabía que si no le tenían respeto ni tolerancia iba a ser difícil que estuvieran de acuerdo con las decisiones que el tomara y eso sí que le traería problemas. No le interesaba que lo idolatraran pero por lo menos haría que le tuvieran un poco de respeto.

Llamó a Tiny quien apareció con una bandeja de comida y un poco de jugo, esa elfina sí que lo conocía bien, la verdad es que estaba muerto de hambre.

−Amo – le saludó con una pequeña inclinación − ¿Qué tal su vuelo?

−Tiny ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme amo? – Le reprendió Draco.

−Que Tiny no debería hacerlo, Tiny le pide una disculpa a… joven Draco. – Se corrigió rápidamente.

−Descuida. – Draco sacudió la cabeza. – Estuvo bien, aunque se retrasó.

−El joven señor parece algo estresado ¿quiere que Tiny le prepare un baño?

−Estoy bien, solo comeré lo que me has traído y me dormiré, mañana será un largo día.

−De acuerdo señor, si no necesita nada más de Tiny, Tiny se retira.

−Necesito que me despiertes a las seis y media de la mañana si ves que aún no lo he hecho.

−Como usted deseé, amo. – Dijo rápidamente y desapareció.

Draco resopló, era difícil quitarle esas costumbres.

Después de comerse lo que le había preparado Tiny, Draco dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y fue a prepararse para dormir, después de quitarse la camiseta y ponerse un pantalón de pijama fue directo a la cama y se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos, estaba agotado, había sido un día pesado y mañana le esperaba uno igual o más difícil.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente justo a tiempo para arreglarse y que no se le hiciera tarde, fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha, se quitó la única prenda con la que había dormido, se acercó a abrir la llave del agua caliente y espero un momento a que se calentará para entrar, su madre siempre lo regañaba porque se duchaba con el agua hirviendo, decía que le haría daño en la piel, pero Draco nunca le hacía caso, a él lo ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir de la ducha observó que en el vestidor se encontraba un traje negro listo para usar, a veces Tiny lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, pero por más que le decía que no tenía que hacer todo por él Tiny simplemente hacía como que no escuchaba lo que él le decía, era algo exasperante.

Luego de ponerse el traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata plateada, se puso sus zapatos y fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en el cuarto, se pasó los dedos por el cabello para acomodarlo, lo tenía un poco más largo que en su época de Hogwarts y había dejado de usar gomina, por lo que su cabello caía un poco desordenado, lo que le daba un aire despreocupado sin perder su formalidad. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, acomodo el nudo de su corbata y bajó al comedor para desayunar.

Desayunó tranquilamente un poco de pan con café, Shacklebolt le había dicho que no tenía que llegar exactamente para la hora de entrada, ya que les iba a dar el anunció a todos los directores en una junta a las 8, con que llegará unos 10 minutos antes del comienzo de esta estaría bien.

Shacklebolt no le había dicho quiénes serían sus compañeros de trabajo por lo que probablemente él también se llevaría alguna sorpresa, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante con ese puesto, era una gran oportunidad y los Slytherin y mucho menos los Malfoy desaprovechaban oportunidades.

Después de la guerra y el juicio contra los Malfoy, la chimenea de la mansión la habían desconectado de la Red Flu y aún no la habían conectado de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que ir al ministerio en su escoba y tomar la entrada de los visitantes, no le gustaba tener que ir hasta esa calle despoblada de Londres para entrar por la cabina muggle que utilizaban como ascensor.

Al entrar al Ministerio, Draco se sintió un poco incómodo, era extraño volver y más aún porque algunas personas se le quedaban mirando, al parecer lo reconocían y no entendían porque se encontraba allí, pero a pesar de las despectivas miradas llenas de curiosidad que le lanzaban Draco como el Malfoy que era no bajó nunca la cabeza y permaneció con esa postura característica de él, en la que no se podía observar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Fue directo al elevador, si no recordaba mal el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se encontraba en el segundo piso, Shacklebolt le había dicho que al llegar fuera directo a ese lugar y después él lo buscaría para darle instrucciones. El ascensor se encontraba solo y subió directo al segundo piso, llegó y estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que algo choco contra su pecho.

−Lo siento, venía distraída y no me di cuenta de que había alguien adentro. – Dijo una voz desde el suelo que se encontraba recogiendo unos papeles. Esa voz le sonaba muy conocida a Draco, la había escuchado un montón de veces en clases haciendo preguntas cada que podía.

− ¿Granger? – Preguntó con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, aún no había visto la cara de la muchacha porque se encontraba agachada pero ese cabello lo reconocería donde fuera, seguía siendo un desastre, no es qué él se fijara en esas cosas pero todo mundo siempre lo había dicho.

La chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida había reconocido esa voz y se asombró aún más cuando confirmo sus sospechas.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –Preguntó con un tono despectivo mientras se levantaba, como si él no tuviera derecho de estar en ese lugar.

−No es de tu incumbencia Granger. Veo que a pesar de los años sigues siendo un desastre andante. – La observó de la cabeza a los pies, seguía teniendo muy mal gusto para la vestimenta.

−Y tú a pesar de que ahora eres nadie, sigues comportándote como un idiota arrogante.

Draco rió sin humor.

− ¿Nadie? Por favor Granger, no me hagas reír. Claro, como eres nuestra "Heroína de Guerra" crees que eres mejor que los demás.

−Yo no me creo mejor que nadie y no soy ninguna heroína. –Replicó indignada.− Tú eres el que siempre mira a todos como si se sintiera superior.

−Es porque yo soy superior. –Le dijo con una engreída sonrisa.

−No entiendo por qué estás aquí y la verdad no me importa, pero no creo que seas bienvenido, así que si no quieres problemas deberías irte. –Pasó a lado de él para entrar al elevador y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su hombro. –Si me disculpas, los adultos tenemos cosas que hacer.

−No te disculpo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

−Imbécil. –Murmuró.

−También me dio gusto verte comelibros.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar algo pero el elevador se cerró y bajó, llevándose a la chica con él.

Draco suspiró, se había comportado como un niñato, pero es que siempre había detestado a Granger, era irritante y el tono que usó cuando hablo con él no le había gustado para nada, solo sirvió para que se comportara como un inmaduro.

Que desastre, esperaba que no trabajara en ese Departamento porque si no, eso significaría tener que verla todos los días y no creía poder soportarlo.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Shacklebolt cuando escuchó su voz.

−Señor Malfoy, que bueno que ya está aquí, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo.

−Señor Ministro. –Draco lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El Ministro de Magia subió al ascensor y le hizo señas a Draco para que lo siguiera.

−La sala de juntas se encuentra en el primer piso, allí nos reuniremos con los distintos líderes de las subdivisiones, ya qué trabajarás muy de cerca con ellos.

−He de suponer que aún no les ha dicho quién será su nuevo Jefe de Departamento.

−Supones bien.

−Y también que no se lo tomarán nada bien.

−Probablemente tienes razón, pero ya he tomado una decisión y ellos van a tener que aceptarla.

El ascensor bajó al primer piso, salieron de este y fueron hasta el fondo, donde se encontraban dos puertas grandes que daban a lo que Draco suponía era la sala de juntas.

−Señor Ministro, antes de entrar ¿debería de estar preparado para alguna reacción en particular? – Le preguntó Draco.

−Pues no estoy muy seguro, tal vez tienes que saber que Harry Potter es el Jefe de Aurores.

La cara que puso Draco era digna de fotografía, confusión y sorpresa cruzaron su rostro. Iba a decirle a Shacklebolt que se olvidará de él, no iba a trabajar con cara rajada, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, ya que en ese momento el Ministro abrió las puertas y se encontraron con 6 rostros que miraban a Draco muy confusos.

−Buenas tardes señores, les presentó a su nuevo Jefe de Departamento, el señor Draco Malfoy.

− ¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos, incluso parecían ofendidos. Claro, porque Draco Malfoy no merecía trabajar para el bando de los buenos, Draco volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en ese día, ese trabajo iba a ser difícil.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar y que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero es que la escuela y otros proyectos a penas y me da tiempo para dormir. Pero no quiero poner excusas, primero que nada quiero agradecerles porque la verdad no pensé que el fanfic fuera tener una reacción tan buena desde el primer capítulo, gracias a todas las personitas que me dieron amor dándole fav, favorito o dejando algún review. Tengo pensado seguir con esta historia aunque al final solo lea una persona, así que no se preocupen porque vaya a abandonar o algo así, se lo terrible que es que dejen las historias abandonadas, sufro eso muy seguido. Solo que no les prometo un día en especifico para actualizar, ya que todo depende del tiempo y disponibilidad que tenga, voy a tratar de que tengan un nuevo capítulo cada semana y que sean más largos. En serio muchas gracias por leerme y Duhkha muchas gracias por el consejo, investigaré. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, me despido.

PS. Para las que tienen la duda, Draco no es el papá de Charlotte, nadie se imagina quien es el papá de Charlotte.

Lots of love. -Juvia


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo lo he tomado prestado un rato para jugar.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Tenía que ser una broma, Kingsley no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Draco Malfoy el nuevo Jefe de Departamento? Já, que ridículo sonaba y así se lo hicieron saber los presentes al Ministro.

− Kingsley ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – El primero en hablar fue Harry, sonaba confuso pero sobre todo molesto.

− Pues les estoy presentando a su nuevo Jefe, nada fuera de lo común.− El Ministro sonaba despreocupado y como si no fuera nada del otro mundo que Draco Malfoy estuviera allí parado delante de todos viéndolos como si fueran algo insignificante.

− ¿Nada fuera de lo común? ¿Qué Draco Malfoy sea nuestro nuevo Jefe no tiene nada de fuera de lo común? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuándo lo trajiste aquí? – Harry en verdad estaba enfadado, nunca le levantaba la voz a Kingsley, aunque fueran amigos el seguía siendo el Ministro de magia y le debían respeto.

−Harry tranquilo y por favor más respeto. – Kinglsey sonaba irritado, no le gustaba que desafiarán su autoridad.

Todos en la sala estaban muy desconcertados y al menos dos parecían querer asesinar a alguien en la sala, Ginny Weasley quien era la segunda al mando en la Oficina de Aurores, al igual que Harry parecían echar humo por las orejas.

−Escuchen bien todos, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda di con que la mejor opción para reemplazar a nuestro antiguo Jefe de Departamento era el Sr. Malfoy, el cual ha hecho un excelente trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia, su currículum es implacable y la verdad creo que es el más indicado para liderar este departamento, considero que todos somos los suficientemente maduros para olvidar el pasado y hacer lo que venimos hacer aquí, que es trabajar y ver por la seguridad mágica de nuestra comunidad. Los cité aquí porque son los elementos principales de este departamento y necesito que pongan al corriente al Sr. Malfoy con todos los asuntos que estamos llevando a cabo en este momento, quiero mucha responsabilidad de su parte y sobre todo profesionalidad ¿He quedado claro?

Todos contestaron que sí al unísono, el Ministro era una persona muy amable pero cuando quería podía dar miedo y sobre todo tenía ese poder de hacer que la gente no quiera verlo decepcionado.

−Entonces, como sabrán hay muchos asuntos pendientes que tengo que tratar así que los dejó con su nuevo Jefe para que se conozcan y se pongan al corriente, hasta luego. – Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el Ministro desapareció, si no lo conocieran mejor pensarían que trataba de huir del lío que estaba a punto de armarse.

Draco que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, se puso al frente y con ese aire frío y elegante que lo caracterizaba habló.

−Como ya lo mencionó el Sr. Ministro soy su nuevo Jefe de Departamento, espero de su parte que todos los problemas personales que tengan conmigo se queden en eso, en algo personal, y en su trabajo ser lo más profesionales posibles.

−Yo espero estampar mi puño en tu… - La pelirroja fue interrumpida por una castaña que también había permanecido callada todo el tiempo.

−Basta Ginny, no vas a meterte en problemas por algo que pasó hace 5 años. –Draco sonrió para sí, al parecer la comelibros seguía siendo una persona sensata - Y menos por un imbécil. – Murmuró la castaña.

Draco borró su sonrisa, pero fingió no haber escuchado nada, él sí era una persona madura.

−Bueno, conozco a algunos pero no sé cuál es su función en el Departamento así que comencemos con sus presentaciones.

La junta no duró demasiado tiempo, después de que se presentaran aclararon algunos puntos sobre unos cuántos problemas que estaban ocurriendo, todo fue muy hostil y seco pero al final salió adelante. En el Departamento había varias divisiones, pero había 3 que eran muy importantes y a la junta asistieron los encargados de está, Harry Potter estaba al mando de la Oficina de Aurores y Ginny Weasley era el segundo elemento más importante, la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles era dirigida por Hannah Abbott y por Justin Fletchley y finalmente la jefa de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia era Hermione Granger y su segundo al mando era Theodore Nott. Al terminar la junta todos salieron y fueron a seguir con sus actividades salvó por Draco Malfoy que suspiró cansado y se sentó en una silla, fue difícil pero al menos no terminó con un moretón en la cara como había pensado cuando entró y vio a Harry Potter.

−Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que vería al grandísimo Draco Malfoy trabajando para el Ministerio o trabajando si quiera. – Un joven guapo de cabello negro rió con sarcasmo, al parecer no todos habían salido de la sala.

−Podría decir lo mismo de ti Nott, pensé que odiabas a la gente, creía que tu trabajo soñado era en un bosque muy alejado de la civilización, tal vez trabajando con Dragones.

−Eso suena más a un Weasley. – El pelinegro sonrió y se acercó a su amigo. – Esto sonará raro pero te he extrañado Malfoy.

Draco sonrió, él también lo había extrañado, a él y a Zabini, después de la guerra casi no había mantenido el contacto con ellos pero seguían siendo sus mejores amigos, tal vez las únicas dos personas en las que confiaba en este mundo.

−Se notó mucho por tu cara de incredulidad cuando entré y que no mencionaras ni una vez lo increíble que era haberme convertido en tu jefe.

−Sigues siendo un arrogante y yo tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Draco alzó las cejas.

− ¿Desde cuándo te importa tu reputación?

−Desde que mi jefa es la Heroína de Guerra.

−Claro, debe ser difícil trabajar con Granger.

−En realidad no.

− ¿No? – Draco sonaba muy sorprendido, para él sería un martirio verla a ella y a cara rajada todos los días y eso que no sería tanto, salvó cuando hubiera juntas o si se los llegaba a cruzar en el pasillo.

−No, de hecho es una persona muy agradable, lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

−Vale, no creo que eso sea posible, pero gracias por los ánimos.

Theo rodó los ojos, Draco seguía siendo una persona imposible.

Hermione estaba muy cansada, se había tenido que quedar más tarde de lo normal para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, no le gustaba ir tarde por Charlotte pero en su trabajo algunas veces pasaba. Seguía muy escéptica respecto a Malfoy, no podía creer que ahora estuviera trabajando para un imbécil como él, pero Hermione sabía reconocer que él siempre había sido un mago brillante y tenía sentido que le dieran el puesto a alguien como él, aunque fuera un patán.

Al terminar Hermione salió de su oficina, el segundo piso estaba casi a oscuras, ya la mayoría se había ido, Emma había querido quedarse con ella hasta que terminará su trabajo pero la castaña la obligó a que se fuera si no tenía trabajo pendiente. Hermione estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor pero una voz la llamó.

−Granger, espera un momento.- ¿Qué demonios quiere Malfoy? Se preguntó Hermione, realmente quería ir por su hija, Charlotte se ponía muy ansiosa si Hermione llegaba aunque fuera 5 minutos tarde, esperaba que fuera algo importante.

− ¿Qué sucede Malfoy?

−Señor.

− ¿Qué?

−Que me llames Señor Malfoy, Granger. Ahora soy tu jefe ¿Recuerdas?-En realidad a Draco le importaba un comino como lo llamará esa castaña pero un impulso lo había conducido a hacerla rabiar, era divertido.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, maldito arrogante.

− ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy?- Repuso con una sonrisa que de ningún modo podía ser real.

− Necesito un informe detallado para mañana sobre el caso del joven mago y la chica muggle.

Hermione se rió en su cara, el rubio no tenía idea de que estaba pasando ¿qué tenía de gracioso lo que había dicho?

−Me disculparas Granger, pero no tengo idea de porque te estás riendo como una foca retrasada.

Hermione paro de carcajearse y lo miro, Draco tenía una mirada muy seria, un momento ¿estaba hablando en serio?

− ¿Un informe para mañana? No entiendo cuál es la urgencia, además mi horario de trabajo ya terminó, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que si me disculpas, me retiro.

Hermione se giró para entrar al ascensor pero de nuevo algo la detuvo, Malfoy la había tomado de la muñeca para voltearla y la miraba amenazadoramente. En ese momento Hermione se asustó, pero también se enojó mucho, no tenía ningún derecho para tratarla de esa manera. Estaba a punto de soltarse para hechizarlo cuando su nuevo Jefe de Departamento habló.

−No olvides que ahora debes obedecer mis órdenes Granger, me importa una mierda si crees que lo que te estoy pidiendo es una tontería, te pedí un informe y lo quiero mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio, no entiendo cuál es el problema, recuerdo que en Hogwarts te encantaba hacer tareas y quedarte en vela estudiando para los exámenes, esto no es diferente. Además… -Draco la inspecciono de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.- ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo una mojigata, comelibros, aburrida, como tú?

Draco la soltó, subió al ascensor y la dejó allí, incrédula, humillada pero sobre todo furiosa.

Hermione terminó el informe a las 11:00 pm, después de que Malfoy se largó estuvo a punto de ignorar su mandato, pero pensó en Charlotte, en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de que la despidieran, aunque detestara a ese maldito rubio, tenía razón, él era su jefe y debía obedecerlo. Hermione suspiró cansada, estaba muy preocupada por su hija, le había mandado un mensaje a Molly de que aún tenía trabajo por hacer, detestaba molestar tanto a la señora Weasley, cuando ella ni si quiera tenía porque cuidar de su pequeña, esperaba que Lottie no hubiera entrado en crisis, cuando sucedía era muy difícil calmarla, sobre todo si Hermione no se encontraba cerca de ella.

Hechizó el informe para que a primera hora de la mañana llegará al escritorio de Malfoy y por fin dejó su oficina para ir a casa de los Weasley por su Charlotte.

Al llegar a la Madriguera lo primero que vio fue a una pequeñita acorrucada en el sofá que dormía profundamente abrazada a un Pegaso de peluche, Hermione se lo había regalado hace 2 años y le había dicho que cuando la extrañará, lo abrazara y el Pegaso volaría para transmitirle su amor, así ella no se sentiría sola. Hermione se acercó al sofá y se agachó para darle un beso a su pequeña, que bueno que habían logrado tranquilizarla.

−Tuvimos que darle una poción para dormir, estuvo llorando todo el tiempo y no dejaba de ver la chimenea, tenía miedo de que intentara ir por la Red Flu ella sola, creo que sería capaz de conseguirlo.

Molly había ido a la cocina por un poco de té cuando escuchó la chimenea, desde luego Hermione ya había llegado.

−Lamento todos los problemas Molly, el nuevo Jefe de Departamento me pidió un trabajo muy urgente, no podía simplemente negarme.

− ¿El jovencito Malfoy te está causando problemas?−Molly sonaba preocupada, tenía que calmarla sino probablemente le diría a Ron y esté a Harry y los dos harían una tontería.

−Claro que no, lo común, es un niñato engreído pero esto no fue porque quisiera, simplemente era un trabajo muy importante que no podíamos dejar para otro día.

Molly la miraba con duda.

−Si tú lo dices Hermione, te creeré, pero me parece muy injusto que tú seas siempre la que tiene que dar más en su trabajo cuando están llenos de magos muy capacitados.

Hermione solo le sonrió y le agradeció por haber cuidado de Lottie, tomo a su bebé en brazos y las apareció en su apartamento, hogar dulce hogar, al fin podía descansar.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando su amigo rubio, llegó al bar echando humo por las orejas y murmurando cosas como: maldita pelo de escoba, amargada, insubordinada, ¿así trataba a sus maestros en Hogwarts?

Draco se sentó en la silla, le quitó a Blaise el vaso con whiskey de fuego que estaba tomando y se lo tomó de un trago.

− ¿Cómo estás Blaise? Hace años que no te veía, te extrañé mucho, sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre. –Dijo con sarcasmo el moreno.

−Sigues siendo tan imbécil como siempre. –Le respondió Malfoy malhumorado.

− Y tú un gruñón. – Malfoy lo miró mal. –Okay ¿qué te sucede?

−Granger, eso es lo que me sucede.

−Primer día de trabajo y ya tienes problemas con nuestra heroína de guerra, creo que acabas de romper un récord. –Blaise se rió, siempre le había parecido divertido la manera en la que Draco y la hija de muggles discutían.

− ¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó Theodore, conocía demasiado bien a Draco y a Hermione como para saber que el problema probablemente había comenzado por culpa del rubio.

− ¿Yo? ¿Qué le hice? –Preguntó Draco indignado.-Yo no le hice absolutamente nada, ella se dignó a cuestionar una orden mía, como si tuviera algún derecho a replicarme, se supone que soy su Jefe de Departamento.

−Pues ¿qué le ordenaste? ¿Qué se acostara contigo? –Blaise le preguntó muy serio y después se puso a reír, el rubio lo miró mal de nuevo. –Ya, ya, lo siento, es que es la única razón por la que se me ocurre que Hermione siendo tan correcta se digné a replicarle a su jefe.

−En realidad, ahora que lo pienso esto es tu culpa Zabini.

− ¿Mi culpa? –Blaise no entendía de que le estaba hablando su amigo.

−Sí, todo porque te aprovechaste de que te debía un favor y me pediste un informe sobre el caso que estás llevando.

Blaise era un exitoso abogado en el mundo mágico, manejaba todo tipo de casos, pero claro, también era uno de los litigantes más caros.

−Sigo sin entender porque es mi culpa.

−Dijiste que era urgente. –Draco sabía que aunque Blaise le había dicho que era urgente en realidad podía esperar unos días por él y de hecho planeaba pedirle el informe a la castaña para mañana antes de terminar su jornada, era algo sencillo que podría hacer pero después de que esa tonta le contestará de esa manera sin ninguna muestra de respeto realmente se había enfurecido, por lo que ni si quiera pensó en lo que le estaba pidiendo, sabía que de alguna manera había sido injusto pero Granger se lo merecía después de comportarse de esa manera, solo sentía un pequeño remordimiento por hacerla quedarse tan tarde, pero una vez no iba a matarla.

− ¿Y se negó porqué…?

− Le dije que era para mañana, no me dejó explicarle que me refería al final del día, comenzó a discutir por lo que me molesté, le dije que debía obedecer mis órdenes y se lo pedí para mañana a primera hora, probablemente aún está en el Ministerio trabajando. –Les contó Draco tranquilamente, mientras se bebía otro whiskey de fuego que había aparecido en sus mesas.

− ¿Hiciste qué? – Theodore Nott que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, lo miro incrédulo.

− ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si hubieras visto lo grosera que fue Granger entenderías, cualquier Jefe la hubiera tratado de la misma manera. –Draco seguía sin sentir culpa por hacerla trabajar horas extras.

− ¿Vives en una cueva? –Al parecer Blaise tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Draco.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? –Malfoy no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta.

−Hermione es mamá soltera de una niña de 4 años, la razón por la que ella no puede quedarse en la noche a trabajar horas extras.

Draco, quien acaba de darle un trago a su whiskey lo escupió.

− ¡¿Granger tiene una hija?!

Después de procesar lo que eso significaba en su cabeza, Draco Malfoy verdaderamente sintió remordimiento por el abuso de poder que había utilizado contra Granger.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé, soy muy mala, no tengo perdón, gracias por leerme.

-Lots of love Juvia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling, lo demás ha salido de mi cabeza necesitada de fanfictions.

* * *

Capítulo 4

-¿Cómo es que Granger tiene una hija? -Draco sonaba incrédulo.

-Cuando una mujer y un hombre se atraen, hay fuego en su mirada, no pueden resistir la tentación por lo que se acercan el uno al otro para unir sus cuerpos y... -El moreno fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de decir estupideces, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Nadie sabe quién es el papá, hace casi 5 años hubo un revuelo en el mundo mágico porque en El profeta publicaron un artículo donde decían que la notable y pura heroína de guerra estaba embarazada a los 21 años, sin estar casada y sin ningún rastro del padre del bebé, Rita Skeeter se encargó de destrozar su imagen. -Le relató el pelinegro a Malfoy.

-¿En verdad no sabías nada de esto? -Preguntó Blaise.

-No, la noticia no llegó hasta Francia. -Draco estaba mintiendo, probablemente la noticia hubiera llegado hasta allí, el trío de oro que salvó al mundo mágico era conocido por todos lados pero en ese tiempo sucedió todo lo de la muerte de su padre y él estaba luchando para salir adelante con su mamá quien tenía depresión, los primeros años después de la guerra estuvo desconectado del mundo, solo se dedicaba al trabajo y a su madre.

-Que extraño, creía que la fama del trío dorado no conocía fronteras. -Dijo el moreno.

-Como sea, si es verdad lo que dicen probablemente Granger ignore mi orden. Así que brindemos por volvernos a reunir después de un largo tiempo.

Los tres amigos chocaron sus bebidas y las terminaron de un solo trago, ninguno estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Draco aunque éste intentaba sonar muy seguro de lo que decía.

...

Draco fue el primero en llegar al trabajo, quería ponerse al corriente con todo lo que pasaba en la oficina, además sabía que todos iban a tener los ojos en él. Así que no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, a pesar de que tenía una resaca enorme. Al principio de la noche se sintió algo inquieto por lo que pasó con Granger pero conforme avanzaba la noche y seguían bebiendo y bebiendo, olvidaron todo el incidente y se divirtieron como si no hubiera un mañana, pero lo había, y Draco estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Al llegar a su oficina lo primero que vio fue un sobre flotando sobre su escritorio, le pareció extrañó ya que era muy temprano para que alguien lo hubiera dejado allí. Se acercó al escritorio y abrió el sobre, entonces recordó. Era el documento que le había pedido a Granger, realmente lo hizo. Revisó el reporte y todo estaba perfectamente, muy bien redactado y con todos los detalles que había solicitado, probablemente la chica tuvo que quedarse gran parte de la noche para terminarlo. Draco Malfoy se sentía como un completo idiota.

Hermione llegó a la oficina puntual como siempre. Fue complicado dejar a Charlotte con los Weasley, después de la crisis de la noche anterior, su hija no quería que la dejará sola, pero al final consiguió calmarla y hacerle prometer que se portaría bien.

Emma saludó muy alegre a Hermione. La rizada no entendía cómo es que su secretaria siempre lucía tan radiante, ella solo quería empezar a trabajar para salir temprano y tener un buen descanso.

-Buen día, Hermione.

En verdad, esa chica tenía que dejar de ir por la vida tan sonriente.

-Buen día, Emma. ¿Te sucedió algo bueno? Luces más feliz de lo normal.

Emma suspiró. –La verdad… sí. Ayer conocí al amor de mi vida.

Hermione rodó los ojos, Emma siempre conocía al amor de su vida.

-No me ruedes los ojos Hermione, esta vez es en serio. ¿Recuerdas a Thomas Strange? ¿Él auror sensual que vino el otro día a pasarte un mensaje del Jefe de Aurores?

Ah, claro. El subordinado de Harry, lo recuerda bien, era muy atractivo y lucía como esas personas que eran conscientes de ello y se aprovechaban. Además, según lo que ella sabía, ése chico tenía novia y así se lo hizo saber a Emma.

-Sí, yo también creía eso pero me lo topé ayer a la salida del trabajo, chocamos y él tiro su café en mi blusa, se sintió muy mal y me ofreció ir a tomar algo para compensarme. Acepté y platicamos durante horas, es un chico increíble ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? –Emma hizo una pausa dramática.- Acaba de romper con su novia, es un hombre libre. Creo que he encontrado al indicado.

Hermione miró con ternura a Emma, siempre pasaba lo mismo, se enamoraba en un día y a las semanas descubría que el chico era un idiota o que no era lo que ella realmente esperaba y lastimaban su corazón, a veces era tan ilusa.

-Emma, siempre crees encontrar al indicado y ya sabes como termina.

-Esta vez es diferente, estoy segura.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque leí en mi horóscopo que este mes iba a encontrar al amor de mi vida.

-¡Emma!

Su secretaria comenzó a reír. –Estaba bromeando, solo lo sé Hermione, relájate un poco, todo saldrá bien.

-Mejor volvamos a trabajar. -La castaña suspiró y retomó su trabajo.

-Claro, patroncita. –Emma estaba a punto de retirarse pero se detuvo – Cierto, Hermione, el señor Malfoy te vino a buscar hace un rato, me pidió que te dijera cuando llegarás que por favor, fueras a su oficina.

Hermione estaba estresada, no se imaginaba para que la quería si había entregado lo que solicitó a primera hora, no tenía ningún falló, ella era una perfeccionista.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere?

-Nope, lo siento, fue todo lo que me dijo.

-Está bien, gracias Emma.

...

-¿Me mandó a llamar, señor Malfoy? –La castaña le habló con el tono más irónico que podía existir.

Draco no sabía por dónde empezar, probablemente disculpándose pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía por qué se estaba comportando como un niñato.

-Recibí el informe.

-Ajá.

-Y… -¡¿Por qué no le salían las palabras?!

-¿Y? –La bruja parecía enfadada. – No me digas, algo salió mal y quieres que vuelva a escribirlo, sin errores, perfecto. –Granger suspiró. -Dame el informe y dime en que me equivoqué, lo volveré a hacer.

Draco suspiró y se acomodó el cabello.

-No es eso. Yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Lo siento. –Ya, al fin lo dijo.

-¿Lo sientes? –Granger lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No entendía lo difícil que era para él? –Sí, lo siento por lo que pasó ayer, fue una estupidez y un total abuso de poder de mi parte, la verdad no sé qué me pasó y no me voy a justificar, tienes todo el derecho si quieres reportarme con el Ministro.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Draco Malfoy, su némesis del colegio, el que nunca decía por favor, ni agradecía nada, estaba pidiéndole una disculpa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No, solo me gusta pedir disculpas porque sí. –La rizada rodó sus ojos.

-Claro, eres Draco Malfoy, esto es lo mejor que puedo conseguir. –Hermione sonrió cansada. –No te preocupes, no te voy a reportar, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar algo así, señor Malfoy.

Draco asintió.

-Si es todo, me retiro.

-Claro.

La bruja salió de su oficina y el rubio siguió con su trabajo. No podía concentrarse, seguía pensando en su excompañera de colegio. A pesar de haber pasado tantos años, la chica no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo igual de molesta y terca que en sus años de juventud. Pero, debía admitir que se había vuelta atractiva, no es que antes no lo fuera pero los años le habían sentado bien, ni siquiera se notaba que había pasado por un embarazo.

¿Cómo es que la nacida de muggles tenía una hija? Siempre le había parecido una mojigata. La imagen de concebir una hija antes del matrimonio y a una edad tan joven no iba con la recta de Hermione Granger. Al parecer no era el único al que la guerra había cambiado.

...

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir? –Ginny estaba en la oficina de Hermione, era la hora del almuerzo.

-¿A dónde? –Hermione había terminado rápido su almuerzo, por lo que estaba ordenando unos papeles y no le mostraba mucha atención a su amiga.

-Ay Hermione, siempre estás aquí pero no lo estás.

-¿Qué? –Hermione la miró con confusión.

-Nada. ¿Irás a la fiesta de bienvenida del Jefe de Departamento?

-¿Fiesta de bienvenida?

-Sí, ya sabes que el ministerio adora festejar por todo y prácticamente es obligatorio ir.

-No lo sé Ginny, Charlotte…

-Para, sé con lo que vas a salir, pero sabes que la fiesta es familiar y Charlotte puede ir.

Hermione sabía eso, pero también sabía que era la única persona de su edad que iba a ir acompañada de su hija, ella estaba acostumbrada a las habladurías y a las miradas sobre el hombro de las personas, pero no quería que su bebé pasará por esa incomodidad.

-Herms, deja de pensar tanto, además ¿no sería bueno para Lottie?

-¿El qué?

-Que saliera un rato, que conviviera con más personas además de nosotros y por supuesto, que conociera más niños.

Ginny tenía razón, a veces era demasiado egoísta con Charlotte, muchos pensarían que la tenía en una caja de cristal, pero es que era lo único que tenía en su vida y no quería que nada la hiriera.

-No lo sé, Ginny.

-Además, tú también necesitas relajarte un poco Herms, vamos, anímate. Incluso puedes invitar a Ron.

-¿A Ron?

-Sí, hoy llamó a Harry para decirle que iba a pasar el fin de semana en la madriguera.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? –Hermione estaba muy emocionada, hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo.

-Creo que quería sorprenderte.

Hermione sonrió, a Ginny le encantaba arruinar las sorpresas de Ron.

-Eres mala, Ginny. –Hermione negó con su cabeza. –Está bien, creo que iré, si va Ron será divertido, probablemente se la pasará burlándose de los miembros del ministerio.

-Vaya vaya, quién diría que a Hermione Granger le divierte criticar al mundo.

-Al mundo no, solo a los snobs del ministerio.

Hermione y Ginny se echaron a reír, ese fin de semana sería interesante, aunque no se imaginaban que tanto lo sería.

...

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para mí, en mi propia casa.

-Ajá, eso mismo.

-¿Qué demonios? –Malfoy sonaba incrédulo. -¿No se supone que hay alguien encargado para ese tipo de cosas? A mí ni si quiera me interesa esa ridícula fiesta.

-Yo soy el encargado y he decido que el mejor lugar para la fiesta es tu casa. –El pelinegro lo dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, Draco odiaba a Theodore, por más que discutiera con él sobre eso, sabía que al final terminaría perdiendo, lo mejor era rendirse.

-¿Y cuándo es esta supuesta fiesta?

-Este sábado.

-Maldición, Theo. –Draco estaba desesperado.

-¿Qué? – Theodore en cambio, sonaba de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo esperas que organice una fiesta para este sábado?

-Todo está bajo control, tengo todo listo, desde que supe lo de que había un nuevo Jefe de Departamento lo planeé. Y ayer que me enteré que tú lo eras solo les di la indicación de donde dejar las cosas. –Le explicó Theodore como si estuviera relatando el clima y no que había organizado una fiesta, en su casa, sin su permiso.

-Eres todo un caso, Nott. –Malfoy suspiró. No entendía como un chico tan serio y razonable como Theo adoraba organizar ese tipo de cosas, en verdad, era de lo más raro. Nott odiaba ir a fiestas, pero cuando se trataba de organizarlas era el primero en ofrecerse como voluntario, tal vez le gustaba tener el control de las situaciones, sí, eso era lo más probable.

-Y por favor, vístete decente o al menos, vístete.

Draco se rio y Theo lo miró con reproche. Cuando eran jóvenes el pelinegro organizó una fiesta en casa de el rubio, era para un club al que los había obligado a Blaise y a él a unirse, era algo sobre sangres puras e intelectuales, la verdad es que era muy aburrido. A Draco no le había gustado la idea de que organizara algo como eso en su casa y sin su aprobación, por lo que cuando llegaron a su casa el salió a recibirlos en un traje de baño muy revelador, ya que era verano les dijo que el cocktail en realidad era un día de campo. Sus reacciones no tenían precio. En fin, los expulsaron del club y Theo lo odió por una semana. No fue para tanto.

-No lo sé, creo que a los trabajadores del ministerio les hace falta un poco de diversión.

-Draco, hablo en serio, esto es importante. Los departamentos tienen que ver que el Ministro hizo una buena elección contigo.

Draco se acomodó el cabello, su rostro lucía cansado.

-Lo sé Nott, lo sé muy bien. Quédate tranquilo, será una tarde esplendida.

Theo sonrió.

-No esperaba menos de un Malfoy.

-Ahora, vete, largo de mi oficina, pasas mucho tiempo aquí, la gente pensará que somos amigos.

-Eres un idiota Draco.

-Sí y también soy tu jefe, vuelve al trabajo.

El ex slytherin salió de su oficina, murmurando cosas como: que genio, empeoran con la edad.

Draco negó con la cabeza, ese chico nunca iba a cambiar, todos lo veían como un chico muy serio, callado y tímido, pero Blaise y él que lo conocían tan bien, sabían que cuando dejaba salir su personalidad, era el más carismático y divertido de los tres.

...

Theodore iba hacia su oficina cuando escuchó algo muy extraño, había alguien cantando en pleno Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- _Como quisiera, que tú vivieras. Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca y estar mirándonos. Amor eterno…_

Había una chica rubia, saliendo desde los elevadores cantando en lo que al parecer era español. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, su vestimenta era algo peculiar, ninguno de los colores de su vestuario combinaban pero sin embargo, armonizaban de una manera que nunca había visto en nadie antes y tenía unos extraños lentes en el rostro. Definitivamente tenía que conocer a esa chica.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

La chica le sonrió.

-Hola, Theodore Nott.

¿Cómo es que esa chica sabía su nombre?

-¿Nos conocemos? La verdad no creo haber olvidado a alguien tan… singular, como tú.

La chica simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el despacho de Hermione Granger?

-¿Qué? Eh… claro, al fondo, primera puerta.

-Gracias, Theodore Nott.

La chica se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y el chico se quedó plantado allí, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó viendo a la chica dirigirse al despacho de su compañera de trabajo. Que mujer tan más extraña, aunque su rostro le sonaba de algo.

-¿Qué haces viendo el trasero de Lunática Lovegood?

Theodore saltó en su lugar y miró a Blaise enojado.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!

Blaise tenía la maldita costumbre de aparecerse en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, se la vivía espantando a la gente y era realmente molesto.

-No lo sé, ¿mil? –Blaise lo miró como si no quebrará ni un plato.

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Antes de que Blaise le respondiera Theo recordó lo que le había dicho. –Dijiste ¿Lunática Lovegood?

-Sip, al parecer te gustó su trasero.

Theo se sonrojó.

-Yo no le estaba viendo el trasero a nadie. –Blaise lo miró con picardía. –Olvídalo, ¿a qué te refieres con Lunática?

-¿No la recuerdas?

-¿Debería?

-Fue con nosotros a Hogwarts, creo que era un año menor, generalmente se le veía sola pero al parecer era muy buena amiga del trio de oro. –Theo no recordaba.

-¿Por qué le dijiste Lunática?

-Ah, porque está chiflada.

El pelinegro lo miró con malos ojos.

-¿Qué? Yo no le puse el apodo. –Blaise se defendió. -¿En verdad no la recuerdas? Medio Slytherin hacia burla de ella y muchos chicos de otras casas.

La verdad es que Theodore no recordaba a muchas chicas de su época de Hogwarts, era la época en la que solo tenía ojos para su ex prometida, Daphne Greengrass.

-No, no la recuerdo. –Nott dirigió sus ojos a donde Luna se había ido.

Blaise vio la mirada en los ojos de Theo, era esa mirada que ponía cuando no podía resolver un acertijo, cuando estaba planeando algo y cuando quería conquistar a una chica. Blaise sonrió. ¿Debería decirle que Lovegood estaba comprometida? Bah, será más divertido que el pelinegro se enteré por sí mismo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Surprise guys, ya no me voy a justificar porque no tengo perdón pero espero que sepan que he leído todos su reviews y me alegran mucho sus comentarios, siempre que me llegaba el correo de que alguien había comenzado a seguir la historia o comentado algo me estrujaban mi corazoncito de pollo. La verdad no pensé que el fanfic atraería a tantas personas, muchas gracias en verdad. Les pido una disculpa por que no les puedo prometer que actualizaré más seguido pero si les puedo prometer que está historia tendrá un final, no se quedará inconclusa y aún le falta mucho por recorrer. Espero que me acompañen.

Entre otras cosas, estoy muy triste por la muerte de Juan Gabriel, era una artista al que admiraba mucho desde pequeña (soy Mexicana por si no lo había mencionado nunca) y me deprime, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer un guiñó a él como un pequeño homenaje, tal vez lo notaron. En fin, en la mañana mataron a mi personaje favorito de mi manga favorito así que estoy muy deprimida pero terminar este capítulo me puso mejor, espero que les guste, nos vemos en mil años.

PS. Si me dejan reviews bonitos tal vez nos veamos en solo doscientos años :')

-Lots of love Juvia.


End file.
